Lonely
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Derpy finds herself feeling lonely, and Twilight tries to help out.


Derpy smiled, waving to the ponies she knew by face and name. Many were genuinely nice ponies, even if they didn't spend any time with her. While she wished she could hate them for their avoidance of spending any time longer than the couple of minutes it took to be given their mail, Derpy just didn't have it in her.

"I'd probably be uncomfortable hanging with a pony who has eyes like mine." She said sadly, moving towards the next house to continue her rounds.

{Elsewhere in Ponyville}

A certain pink pony party planner for Ponyville felt her body get the pony pimples, before her right foreleg twitched and her ears alternated in flattening against her head. Pinkie's mane deflated. "Oh no! Somepony is smiling, but not really feeling it!" Pinkie wanted to go cheer that pony up, she really did, but she had the obligations and responsibilities that her job demanded of her, and it wouldn't be right to just up an leave on the Cakes. So she continued to toil, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and body, as she mixed, beat and rolled dough, or poured the dough into molds or cake pans. Pinkie zipping from one pastry project to the next. "Cheer up, whoever you are." Pinkie uttered softly in a sad voice.

{Later after work: Derpy}

The mailmare, having finished with her deliveries returned home, dropping her mailbag at her house, hanging it upon a coat rack. Once she had done so, she turned around, trudging with her head hung low in the direction of Ponyville's school. She found a comfortable place in the grass outside the schoolyard, and laid her head down and closed her eyes while waiting for her daughter Dinky to be released from school.

Her ear twitched, as she heard the ringing of the bell, as the cacophony of excited foals greeted her ears. She smelled the comforting scent of her daughter as she felt Dinky nuzzle her. "Mommy? Is there something wrong?"

Derpy smiled sadly at her daughter. "Mommy's just feeling sad, my sweet Muffin."

"Why, Mommy?" Dinky tilted her head cutely to the side, her large eyes expressive with curiosity and incomprehension. "Don't be sad Mommy, or you'll make me feel sad. I might even cry!" The small light violet coated unicorn filly looked tearfully at her precious Mommy.

Derpy slowly got to her hooves, her body feeling sluggish and heavy to her. Like her sadness was sapping her strength and energy.

Dinky stayed near her Mommy, looking at her with worry. She wanted her mommy to cheer up, but she was too concerned about her Mommy to leave her and seek help.

She opened the door for her Mommy, and walked by her side, watching her climb into bed, and sigh heavily..

Dinky tapped the side of her hoof against her head, wracking her brain for how she might help her Mommy. Then the gloomy look on the filly's face vanished like fog before the summer sun, a look of hope replacing the gloomy sadness that had been there before.

Soon the front door opened and slammed shut as Dinky went to get the smartest pony she could think of, and who was smarter than Princess Twilight?

{~45 minutes later}

The voice of Equestria's newest princess drifted up the stairway and underneath the crack at the bottom of Derpy's door. "She's in her bedroom, right?"

"Yes, Princess Twilight." Dinky's voice responded.

A rapping sound resounded through Derpy's door. "Derpy, can I come in? It is I, Twilight Sparkle."

A loud sigh could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by several moments of silence. "Sure."

The creaking of the door signaled the door being turned on its hinges. Twilight's voice came much closer, as Derpy felt her bed give a little, beneath the added weight of Dinky, as her daughter laid near her Mommy, looking up at Derpy with worry in her large expressive eyes.

"Why are you feeling sad, Derpy? Don't you know you're worrying Dinky?"

"I know I'm worrying her! But I can't help feeling how I feel." Derpy snapped angrily at Twilight.

"—I don't believe that. I don't think there's anything one can't do, if they strive for it and want it bad enough."

"Why do you care?" Derpy's voice oozed with hurt. "Nopony wants to be friends with the pony with abnormal eyes."

"Have you ever thought about putting forth the effort to make friends? If they're not making the first move, then shouldn't you make the first move?"

"What?" Derpy's voice sounded incredulous. The problem wasn't with her! The problem was with other ponies, Tartarus damn it!

"Instead of waiting for something to happen, why not put forth some effort to make it happen?"

"The problem isn't with me! The problem is with those other ponies!" Derpy shouted back, angry. How dare she, how dare she imply that the fault was somehow hers.

"Are you sure? Either you can stay here and wallow in your depression and sadness, or you can take your own destiny in your hoof, and make choices for your happiness. The choice, in the end, will be yours. But if you make the wrong choice, I might have to judge you unfit to continue raising Dinky, and give her to someone who will raise properly and care for her."

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Derpy yelled, her eyes glaring at Twilight, her wings spread, and her stance splayed.

"—Think about what I've said." Twilight replied, before closing the door behind her.

A few moments later. the splintering crack could be heard, as a horseshoe impacted with the door, an enraged scream coming from Derpy's room.

Dinky curled up, making herself as small as possible, frightened as she'd never seen her Mommy this mad before.

"Don't let her take me away Mommy." Dinky sobbed quietly.

"Don't worry Muffin. Mommy won't let this beat her. I love you, my precious muffin."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Derpy got back onto the bed, and curled up around her daughter, before using her wing to pull the blankets over the both of them, as the sweet embrace of slumber took both mother and daughter.


End file.
